


A Millionth Chance

by ElderFairy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderFairy/pseuds/ElderFairy
Summary: he will find you, despite the impossibilities.





	A Millionth Chance

only humans were born to have soulmates.

which, unfortunately, left androids out of the equation. they were not designed to have soulmates. they were destined to be alone, unbonded for their lives. so it was almost laughable when connor found the name of his soulmate etched into his artificial skin.

as he stood at the outskirts of detroit, in front of a playground long since devoured by snow, he wondered if you, too, were outside right now. you were probably wondering where this connor was, and who he might be.

would you be scared to know that he wasn’t human? or, will you be fascinated by the knowledge that he was an android?

“still thinking of them?” came hank’s voice, heavy and coarse. he stopped just behind connor, deep blue eyes studying his form. there was something unreadable about both of them. bathed under the dim yellow lamp lights, everything looked even more hazy and surreal.

connor’s indicator flickered yellow as he turned to meet hank’s gaze. “yes…it pertained to this soulmate of mine.” for the very first time, connor was uncertain of himself, or his own existence. cyberlife made sure every single machine was bondless. and yet, here he was, an unknown variable – an anomaly.

the older male was studying him now. sending him that same look every time he asked something that was a little too human. “you want to talk about it?” he was slow with his question, perhaps even methodical. connor was still a fairly new deviant, and hank was…hank. neither of them was capable of deep analytical thinking outside of police work.

figuring out this soulmate conflict was almost like solving an equation.

“factually speaking, cyberlife would never allow their programs to be able to bond to someone,” connor said, now turning his body towards hank. but his eyes were downcast, lips slightly parted, and his indicator still a rapidly blinking yellow. this concerned hank, but he chose to let the android finish. “and yet, they still put a one in a million chance for one of their programs to have a soulmate.” his voice became softer, and hank was fairly certain that he seemed happy towards the end, relieved even.

“yeah,” hank said. “yeah, i guess so. what are you going to do now?”

he knew connor enough to think that he will be looking forward to meeting this soulmate of his. unfortunately, there were no clues other than a name. his mind drifted to the founder of cyberlife, and connor and his subsequent visit to him during their investigation on deviants.

 _kamski, you fucking fox_.

he himself never met his soulmate, and when the name disappeared, he knew it was too late. “listen, connor, you will need to put forth everything you got. this soulmate search would be the hardest mission you will ever have.” hank tried to remain calm for his partner, but it was true. there were no clues to help him, no witnesses either. police androids were not designed to search for anything pertaining to the matters of the soul. still, when he looked at connor, he thought that it may just work. regardless of what happened, he wished connor all the best.

there was a brief pause, where a wind blew past them. the blinking yellow of connor’s indicator slowly dimmed to blue. a determined look, one that hank knew well, settled upon connor’s face. “i want to meet (name), hank,” was connor’s response. “and even if there is a one in a billion chance, i _will_ find them.”


End file.
